


Chrysocolla - The Gentle Healer

by BloodMoonWitch



Series: Black is the Color [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Other, good and wholesome, that’s basically my brand at this point, ✨crystals and rocks✨
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMoonWitch/pseuds/BloodMoonWitch
Summary: Muriel’s chakras are a little imbalanced, and you’re a witch who loves him dearly and wants to help out.





	Chrysocolla - The Gentle Healer

**Author's Note:**

> I found a note in my phone that basically just read “Idk cover his beautiful body in crystals that’s all I got” from like four o’clock in the morning a few nights ago so this is what became of that.

Was is wrong to compare your boyfriend to a horse? 

It wasn’t like I meant it as an insult. I had spent some time in the palace stables recently, reconnecting with the wonderful horse who had carried me on our Lucio-chasing adventure. She was beautiful, solid black and sleek with clear blue eyes and surprisingly compassionate, but that wasn’t the reason I had compared Muriel to them. 

Nadia had purchased a few fillies, pretty little brown and white patches on all three of them, and the stable boy was working on halter training them. He had taught me a trick to get them to follow you or approach you. You have to bring yourself down to their level, squatting or sitting on the ground, and just not pay much attention to them. Let them come to you, curious and unthreatened, and once they seemed comfortable, you can offer them some food or pet them. It may take a little longer than just chasing them down and throwing a halter on them, but he explained that the trust they were building was more important than quick results. 

This was why I was currently lying with my eyes closed on Muriel’s bed, not ignoring him but not talking excessively either, with crystals intentionally scattered all over my body. Amethyst on my forehead, labradorite on my throat, lapis and aquamarine on either side of the labradorite, rose quartz, tourmaline, malachite, opal, and moonstone cover my chest and abdomen, and bloodstone and tigers eye over my pelvic region. I danced my magic across each of them, balancing and enhancing my chakras as I went. 

I had seen Muriel’s curious glances. He had been oddly tense lately, over worrying about almost everything and becoming more easily embarrassed by the little affections I thought he had become used to by now. He was in desperate need of a realignment, however, I knew that if I were to ask him if he wanted to join me, he would say no. So, I just waited. 

“What are you doing?” There he is. 

“Just a bit of magic,” I said as he moved to sit on the floor beside the bed, head resting on the edge of the mattress. “Its like . . . a healing ritual, but for the soul.”

“Was it hurt?” He looks concerned, like he was the one who had potentially hurt me. 

“No, love,” I said, reaching my hand up to hold his face. “It’s just a habit of mine. Fixing little things here and there. Like, if I feel like I could be doing more to speak my mind, I would focus here,” I pointed to the gems on my throat, “or if I there’s something that I don’t understand yet, I’d focus more here,” I pointed again to my forehead. “I don’t have to be hurt to work on making myself better.”

“What does it feel like?” He asked, holding a finger just above the opal sitting just bellow my belly button, and I felt his energy mingling with mine, enhanced by the stones. 

“Would you like to try?” I started to slowly sit up, catching the crystals as they fell and laying them down on the bed beside me. Muriel looked conflicted for a moment, picking up one of the rocks and just holding it in the palm of his hand. I wonder if he can feel their energies like I do? He eventually nods slowly, and I try not to let my excitement show as I scoot back on the bed to make room for him to lie in front of me. 

“Can I take these off?” I said, referring to the belts and straps he always wore. It wasn’t necessary, and I’d like to say that I asked him purely out of concern for his comfort, which of course was always important to me. But, I also wanted to be able to appreciate his bare chest and the rocks I was going to decorate it with. He hummed and nodded his approval, and together we took them off and tossed them to the ground. 

My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it reached out to rest itself on the center of his chest gently, lightly caressing the hair and muscles and scars scattered across it. I saw the blush creep down onto his chest, and I leaned up to press a trail of kisses up along his jaw and cheek before finally kissing his lips, only lasting a few seconds before Muriel pulled back. 

“This isn’t what you were doing before . . .” He mumbled, fighting the blush and smile he couldn’t hide. 

“Sorry, I’m just excited. There’s . . .” I let my hand return to his chest, “So much room to work, and you are so very handsome.” He just grumbles in response, pulling his hands up to cover his rosy face. “I’m sorry, my love. I’ll start now.” I gently pried his hands away from his face, unable to resist just one more kiss to his nose before I put two crystals, just quartz for now, in each of his hands and set them down on the bed beside him. 

I let my eyes unfocus, looking over his body but focusing on the colored ring of his aura. He was always very green, heart-centered, loving and giving, but he often neglected his own needs. His upper and lower chakras, specifically his throat and sacral, were unbalanced and in need of some attention. I rummaged around in my bag, picking out orange, red, blue, and purple crystals that seem to stand out, holding each of them close to me heart for a moment before finding the right place for them on Muriel’s chest. I had to use quite a few more than I had for me. 

I looked up to his face, surprised at how relaxed he was. His eyes were closed, and most of his blush had calmed down again. I had to take a moment to stare at him, to appreciate just how stunning he was like this, but I didn't want to get caught this time. I started moving again, laying my hands over certain crystals and energy points, slowly coaxing out his energy to meet mine. I could slowly see the green receding, making room for other colors to flow over his body. 

I couldn’t tell if he felt any difference, I was intentionally being much more gently and cautious than usual, trying to slowly ease him into the changes rather than bombarding him with magic. 

There was one more thing I wanted to do before I let him be for a little while. I dug around in my bag again, pulling out a rather large but pale chunk of amethyst. I had a very strong connection to it, having had it for as long as I can remember. It was like a soul stone to me. If there was ever a problem with myself I couldn’t solve, it was my go-to energy booster. I hardly ever went anywhere without it. 

Deciding to place it directly in the center of his chest, I tried to warm it up a little in my hands first before carefully onto his skin. 

He gasped slightly as I placed it on him, his mouth falling open a little as I tied its energy in with the other stones. 

“Too much?” He still looked just as relaxed as before, but I had to check in on him just in case. 

“No . . . no it’s- it feels good.” He kept his eyes closed, seeming to enjoy the calming feeling. I continued to push and pull at the energies, not unlike playing a theremin, playing with frequencies and levels of intensity until I was satisfied. I thought for a moment that he had fallen asleep, but as I ran the backs of my fingers tenderly across his scruffy cheek, his eyes opened to meet mine. 

“Can you feel them?” I asked, running my fingers across a few of the stones near his collar bone. He nodded, smiling up at me softly. 

“I like this one . . .” he said, pointing to a polished lump of green and blue chrysocolla sitting on his neck, just above his collar bone. “Reminds me of you . . .” It was my turn to blush and smile down at him, and I decided to replace my amethyst with the chrysocolla, tying the energy of his soul to it and feeling a hum of excitement from the stone. It felt like it was made for him, and his face brightened as he felt the change. 

“You can keep it, if you’d like.” He looked like he was about to protest, but stopped himself. Placing his hand over the stone, he closed his eyes again, and even I could feel the bond they were forming. “I think she likes you.” 

“Are you sure?” he asked, but I wasn’t sure which statement he was questioning. It didn't matter, the answer was the same. 

“Of course.” He smiled again, looking down at his crystal covered chest, seeming to understand now how calming and empowering it feels. His aura was much more balanced, too. Still mostly green, but there were definitely other colors dancing around him too. I had to resist the urge to shower him with praises, to tell him how beautiful he was and how much I loved him, but I was afraid that it might cause him to retreat back into his shell with a vibrant blush. Instead, I tried to focus my energy into the same emotions, pouring it out into the crystals and stones on him and hoping that it wasn’t too much. 

He didn’t seem as embarrassed by this type of affection, embracing it and even emanating a similar energy of his own. I was overwhelmed by a sense a gratefulness that he was comfortable enough with me to allow me to see him like this. Before I allowed myself to get too emotional and start crying, something I was unreasonably prone to that always concerned Muriel, I practically fell down onto the bed beside him, snuggling up under his arm and wrapping an arm around his chest, carefully avoiding the rocks. His arm wrapped tightly around him, pulling me closer to him as he turned his head to press a light kiss into my hair. 

Later, I would take the chrysocolla and wrap it in silver wire, stringing it on a thin leather rope to make a necklace for Muriel, but that was later. Now, nothing sounded better than a good nap next to the man I loved.


End file.
